ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken and Devlin vs Vilgax and Ragnarok
This is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Ben 10,000 Adventures. One day, Ben went out to get a smoothie and he heard screaming. He Lucubra Vilgax causing terror in the city. He turned into Eatle and charged his horn into Vilgax. But the mutated squid grabbed his horn and threw him at a crowd of people. "Nothing can stop me! screamed Vilgax. He took Ben to his ship. when Ben woke up from being unconscious he found himself in Vilgax's ship with many drones, mercenaries and robots, SixSix SevenSeven, EightEight, Kraab and Ragnarok! He guessed that Vilgax was paying them all a lot of money to work for him. Ben took out his phone and called Kevin. He told Kevin that he was captured by Vilgax and the monster who killed Kevin's dad was there too! Devlin was eavesdropping and he heard everything. Kevin told Gwen and they went to rescue Ben. Devlin went to Ben's house and climbed through the window. He told Ken that Ben was in trouble. "So?" said Ken. "He always gets out of everything". Ken said that he's in real trouble and they need to help. Ken went with him. Ken turned into Jetray and took Devlin to Vilgax's ship. They just made it past Kraab and Vilgax's other minions where they came to Vilgax and Ragnarok. They saw Vilgax merging himself with 9 more Lucubras. Ben and Kevin and Gwen were on the floor, almost dead. Devlin saw Ragnarok and recognised him as the one who murdered his grandfather. He ran at Ragnarok and tried to punch him. Ragnarok kicked him in the head and smashed him into the ground. Ken turned into Echo Echo And screamed a sonic wave at Vilgax. It had no effect. Vilgax punched Ken turning him back to normal. Ken got up and turned into Fasttrack and ran around Vilgax. He then gave Vilgax a blow to the neck and kicked him into a wall. Vilgax shot an energy beam at Ken, turning him back to normal again. Ken turned into Goop. Meanwhile, Devlin aborbed some hard metal at punched Ragnarok. Ragnarok showed no feeling of pain and sarcastically said "Ow, that REALLY hurt". Devlin had enough. He took a giant chunk out of the wall and threw it at Ragnarok. Ragnarok then fell down on the floor. Why must you always spoil everything?!?!?!?!? shouted Vilgax. He started charging a massive attack.Ben, Gwen and Kevin grabbed the kids and jumped out of the ship. Ben turned into Jetray and caught everyone. "We're in big trouble, right?" sighed Ken. "No," said Ben. "What you did was brave." He said that as a reward he would ask Azmuth to make an Ultimatrix for him. Ben and Kevin also said that they could starrt their Plumber training (The new rule was that if you were 16 or under, and you wanted to start Plumber training, you would have to get your parent's permission only if they were a Plumber, which Ben and Kevin were). Devlin was so excited to start the journey of a Plumber because it was so exciting. Category:Ben 10: Ben 10,000 Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes